Visiting His Death
by Rickashay
Summary: She was lying down with fire surrounding her, but still holding her precious baby. Lifting her hand upon hearing the growl, she reached out and tried touching the moon. Rin has nightmares about the death of izayoi as well as Inutaisho. Who is Rin really?
1. The first dream

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Visiting His Death.

She was not accustomed to sleeping without her Lord nearby. Although the green blob was sometimes frightening, she was not willing to be a bother towards it. She couldn't remember when was the last time someone was near her as she slept. Probably that she had forgotten whom. Her baby brother when he had nightmares would try to sneak in her room for comfort. But that was to long ago for her to remember.

"Master Jaken, will Lord Sesshomaru return soon?" She asked, her voice shaky from not being used. He mumbled under his breath, cursing her for being a bother to his lord. Deciding that he would not answer she drifted into a small slumber.

She was lying down with fire surrounding her, but still holding her precious baby. Lifting her hand upon hearing the growl, she reached out and tried touching the moon. Collapsing from the death that had finally claimed her, she unconsciously murmured a name. She opened her eyes in surprise; Inutaisho was holding a sword that had a faint glow over her body. He told her to leave with Inuyasha as a figure appeared. Deciding that the best solution was to obey, she hurried away before turning to him for her final look. She stood by the servants, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would come out. The roof of the house collapsed on top of the two fighting demons. With sobs preventing her speech, she knelt down to face her child.

"Inuyasha, although you will not remember him, he loved you." She managed between her heartbreak. She screamed to the skies, demanding why she was being punished.

Rin bolted up, panting from her fear. She moved her hand over her face and found the tears that had been on the lady's face. She tried holding onto something that would comfort her. Her Lord was nowhere in sight, but the strange blob of green was happily snoring away. The dragon-flying creature was sitting down not to far away, giving her a curious look when she approached.

"May I sleep beside you?" Rin asked, still struggling with her tears. The dragon wouldn't have a say in this however, she just let her feet buckle from underneath her and crawled to the beast.

Please Review. If you want a new chapter you need to, for I am hesitant to continue this.


	2. Trying to remember

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Visiting His Death.

She listened as the noises grew. They were normal nocturnal animals, lizards, frogs, and things like that, but something was making her heart beat faster. She could feel the animals' terror when they heard the loud thuds of footsteps. Lifting her head, she watched the figure emerge from the shadows created by the trees in the night. She tried being steady on her feet, but the glimpses of her predator led her through the clearing.

He opened his mouth to speak to her, but quickly closed it upon seeing the enemy. Hiding behind him, she looked into his face with a questioning raise of the eyebrow. Pulling out his sword he grew unemotional, the enemy glared at him but giving her a creepy smile that made her tremble.

The bright gold light targeted the enemy, shredding him into nothing. The power from the sword swirled around them, hiding behind the large demon she grabbed unto his pant leg. Raising his hand he stroked the glossy hair, she smiled slightly.

"You have no need to be afraid of me." He said in a soothing voice that was unmistakable his.

Rin gently opened her eyes when she felt the shaking. Looking up into the green blob, she realized that they were leaving. She yawned and wiped her eyes, still trying to keep the image of the man that would always leave her the minute she woke.

She still felt the warmth of the demon when he gently touched her. Although she couldn't exactly feel the warmth, she could feel his spirit.

Tell me what you think of this.


	3. Apple Tree

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Visiting His Death.

Although Rin disliked the green blob that she now called Jaken, but still whenever she was upset with the green toad, she would secretly call it green blob for disrespect. She smiled when Lord Sesshomaru would come from such a long stay away; she had known that he was somehow connected to her dreams of the stranger. Though she wouldn't have the dreams whenever he was near her, which was the only reason why she sometimes was happy that he would leave for a day.

"Master Jaken when will Lord Sesshomaru return?" She was thankful that her voice was now not as scratchy as it was. She was starting to like having company with Jaken, but he seemed quite the opposite.

"He will return when you will leave." He grumbled, luckily for him that Rin had decided to ignore him. Tilting her head she gazed at the sun, blinking she moved her attention to the flower that was in her lap. Standing on her feet, causing both demons to look at her curiously. Walking over to the tall tree, she tried gripping onto the tree branch. Using her feet, she claimed up. Jaken sat down below the tree scolding her for the unladylike attitude. With the little strength she had, she started claiming further up. Finding a branch that could hold her weight, she laid on top of it. Resting her head on the branch, she enjoyed the view. She wasn't as high up as she thought, but was happy to be alone for even ten minutes.

"Rin, if you fall and break something, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head." He cried, squinting from the sun blocking his vision. He mumbled even louder when he saw that Rin was reaching for a ripe apple. Biting into the golden red apple, she tasted the sweetness of ripe fruit. She was satisfied that the apple was not overly juicy but quenched her thirst. Throwing it down once she had reached the seeds, she heard an angry squawk. Followed by some words that she didn't understand. Stretching her arms over her head, using them as a billow to rest her head.

"Jaken, do you believe in destiny?" She asked, unsure if he would answer. She hadn't told anyone that she was dreaming about a silver haired man, but could it be destiny that she was constantly thinking about him?

"I was destined to meet Lord Sesshomaru, so I would have to say yes." She smiled slightly, closing her eyes she forgot that she was in a tree.

She watched the shadowed figure that was moving towards her in a slow and hesitating manner. Kneeling down he told her of his love, saying something about being captured by a demon. She saw his shadow, and the shadow of a sword. Cutting through the cloth surrounding her, she felt the painful stab. Gasping, she reached out to the moon and tried touching it, she knew that he was telling her to hold on. She couldn't understand his words, but she believed that he would come and rescue her. Her arms circled the baby in a protective manner. Clutching him to her chest, she felt her soul darkening.

The tree branch snapped, pulling her down to the ground she screamed. She was surprised that instead of feeling the ground, she felt a strong arm gripping her body. Pulling her up, her Lord was holding her up with the usual raised eyebrow when questioning her. Her head was facing him, hanging upside down since he grabbed her foot; she gave him her large smile. Her kimono slide down, but still covering her bottom.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru you saved me." He set her down on the ground, but wouldn't say a word. She pouted, her bottom lip sticking slightly out.

"Stop pouting you silly girl." Jaken said surprisingly quiet. She gave a small huff of annoyance.

Please review.


	4. A Strange Yet Confusing Dream

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The abnormally quiet day was starting to make Rin feel uncomfortable. They wouldn't talk much normally, but this silence was more, something. She didn't know the right word to exactly describe the silence; perhaps eerie would be the correct word to use at this time.

It was the darkening sky that made shadows appear beneath the trees. Shadows swaying from the slight breeze that sent chills up her spine. The new moon was shining brightly above her head, her human eyes trying to adjust to the light. Her lord was in front of her like he normally was, just seeing the mystical being in front of her gave her some comfort. Her eyes closed, almost drifting into sleep if it wasn't for the complaints that kept ringing in her ears.

The dark sky was something that she always feared, although much less when it was the new moon. Gazing at the moon with admiration, she covered her hand to smother the yawn that was escaping her mouth.

"Isn't the new moon beautiful Jaken sama?" She remarked to the imp riding beside her with drooping eyes from being sleepy. Sitting up straighter, she tried harder not to complain to her lord. Suddenly the dragon lizard demon stopped, their heads were bowed when asleep, which was the situation now.

"Ah Un, Jaken." His voice was even as he spoke the command, giving them the hidden meaning that it still wasn't safe enough for them to be left alone. Stretching her arms over her head, she missed the look of amusement in Jaken's eyes at the unladylike movement of her arms. Smothering another yawn, she gave into the sleep that was not as peaceful as the outside world.

_His golden eyes that were darker then her lord's stared down at the human. His face was tan from being out in the sun most of the time. His eyes held kindness rarely seen in people, but his unemotional mask kept his feelings inside. She saw through the pretend mask, showing a kind but dangerous demon. The brown eyes that buried themselves into his mind caused him not to leave her there._

"_Rin!" Someone yelled from nowhere in particular. Her eyes watched the figures emerge from the shadow. Three silver haired demons appeared at her side, each having an expression of their own. One being softer and more humanlike, another being colder with almost no live in them, but it was still there. It was something that she could feel from someone; maybe it was instincts that showed her the person beyond the barrier? The last was colder then the first, but softer then the second. There was something special about him, and she was determined to find what it was._

"_My name is Rin." She said softly well holding out her hand with an unusual large amount of grace. Gently the third male took her hand in his, giving a slight squeeze of approval. She blushed as if she was embarrassed at his gallant charm. She tilted her head in question; the small amount of surprise filled his eyes as he stared at her with a smile barely seen through the covered face. She watched in astonishment at the demon that was showing such the slightest smile, it pained her to see such happiness in his eyes by such a simple thing. Taking his hand in hers, she couldn't hear the words that formed on her tongue and left it with haste._

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been thinking of different ways to bring this together. The updates will happen sooner as I thought of a perfect way to start the real story; secrets will start showing themselves. This will become interesting to write.


End file.
